starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Urun
|fgcolor= |image=Urun SC2-LotV Head2.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |birth= |death= |race=Protoss |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes=Blue |faction= Daelaam :Hierarchy :Great Fleet :: Templar Caste ::: Auriga Tribe |job=Leader of the Auriga Tribe (2503)Blizzard Entertainment. 2013-01-22. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 13. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-01-22. Phoenix pilot Admiral Carrier commander Zealot |family= |voice= Jonathan CookBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2010. |concattop= }} Urun was the leader of the Auriga Tribe and a member of the Hierarchy. Biography Early Politics In the early days of the Hierarchy, the group often found itself at an impasse. In light of yet another impasse, Zekrath suggested that it needed a leader. Nahaan immediately put himself forward, while Urun declared that he would lead them to ruin, and that it was he himself who would be leader. Neither of them achieved the position however, for as Zekrath and Mohandar pointed out, the hierarch had to be an individual who commanded the respect of both the Khalai and Nerazim, namely Artanis. The young protoss refused, stating his intent to leave the body and resume his duties as a warrior when circumstance allowed. Mohandar suggested that they reconvene the following day, in order to hear if Artanis had changed his mind. Many of the members threatened to leave the Hierarchy if Artanis did not take up the mantle of leadership, including Tabrenus. Urun snidely remarked that he would not mourn his departure if such a thing came to pass. It did not, however, as Artanis agreed to take on the role of hierarch.Burns, Matt (w) and James Waugh (w), Edouard Guiton (i) and Emanuele Tenderini (i). (October 20, 2015). Artanis: Sacrifice. Blizzard Entertainment. Artanis Sacrifice Accessed 2015-10-20. Auriga Leader Urun became the leader of the Auriga Tribe in 2503. Twilight In 2503,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Urun wished to retake Aiur for the glory of the protoss. He attended a meeting of the Hierarchy to discuss Zamara, a missing preserver. There were none on Shakuras. A terran female, Rosemary Dahl, attended the meeting, along with Vartanil (a survivor from Aiur) and executor Selendis. Urun was unhappy that Dahl didn't propose a return to Aiur, and was angered to learn that Zeratul, Selendis and Artanis had abandoned survivors on Aiur years ago. However, Vartanil himself agreed with this action, blunting Urun's protests. Urun was outraged at the secret mission to Aiur and the discovery of survivors on the surface, and proposed searching for more survivors on Aiur until told they'd been killed, and even then proposed sending an expedition to Aiur in order to retrieve clues. However, fellow Hierarchy member Mohandar found a more likely location for Zamara: the secret Nerazim shrine of Alys'aril.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. The Battle of Adena The Powder Keg ]] Admiral Urun survived the events of the End War, and later went on to command the carrier Saalok's Eye. Sometime after the Defenders of Man Insurgency, Urun spotted a group of terrans near the planet Adena, and stopped them. Their leader, Captain Hogarth, claimed to have orders to survey all abandoned outposts in the region, but Urun's subordinate noted they did not send any transmissions. Urun knew they were trying to deceive him, but allowed the terrans to land anyway.Watrous, Valerie (w), Manual, Garcia (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (July 19th, 2017). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 1. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 1 Accessed 2017-07-19. The terrans were ambushed by the Niadra Brood, and when a dropship attempted to escape the planet with a marine infested with a larva inside, Urun shot it down. This inflamed tensions between Urun and Hogarth,Watrous, Valerie (w), Manual, Garcia (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (July 19th, 2017). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 2. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 2 Accessed 2017-07-19. causing him to open fire on Saalok's Eye. Urun then deployed his ship's fighters to engage the terrans, then prepared to move down to the surface. His subordinate pointed out he was violating the treaty Artanis had made with the Terran Dominion, but Urun pointed out they fired first. Urun assembled a contingent of zealots and stalkers, stating that while he didn't care what happened to the terrans, he took responsibility for not detecting the zerg on the planet's surface. The broodmother that led them was therefore a threat, one he intended to remove. He asked only for volunteers, but none of his warriors refused his request. He and his forces deployed to the surface via the carrier's teleportation platform. The Admiral and the Broodmother Urun and his forces arrived on the planet's surface, and supported by fighters, drove the zerg back from the terrans they were attacking. Initially hostile, he was surprised to find the marine Elms was psionic, and speculated that Niadra wanted her as a prize. Elms offered an alliance between the two in order to fend off the zerg. Urun scathingly agreed to hear the marine's strategy. Elms suggested that they take out Niadra while they still could.Watrous, Valerie (w), Manual, Garcia (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (September 13th, 2017). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 3. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 3 Accessed 2017-08-13. Urun agreed, and they fought together against a zerg onslaught. Elms sensed zerg in the caves behind them and moved to investigate, and Urun moved his forces in to cover them. Though his warriors protested, Urun insisted that they would honor their alliance with the terrans, even as their air support was slowly being taken out. Soon Urun came face to face with Niadra herself.Watrous, Valerie (w), Manual, Garcia (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (September 13th, 2017). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 3. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 3 Accessed 2017-08-13. Urun urged his warriors to hold their position. Niadra contacted him telepathically, and despite Urun's initial accusations, stated that she did not serve Overqueen Zagara. Urun realized that her brood was rogue, and that the conflict on Adena could grow to engluf the entire Koprulu sector. As the battle continued to be waged, the zealot Leredar continued to question Urun's alliance with the terrans. Urun told him to focus on the battle, but reflected that he hoped the mission Elms had gone on was worth it. The zerg continued to attack, whittling down the Templar through attrition. Urun urged his warriors to fight on, to trust that the terrans would come through. That they would end this brood here and now. A number of his warriors merged into archons, and unleashed their psionic might upon the zerg. With the archons cutting through the brood, Urun and his remaining warriors charged to engage Niadra directly. As he charged, Elms contacted Urun telepathically. He told her that Saalok's Eye had left the star system, and that Niadra intended to bring war to both their races. He ordered Elms to warn both their peoples of the looming danger. Elms relented, and Urun continued his attack. However, an ultralisk brought down its kaiser blade, causing him to fall, and Niadra finished the job, impaling him with her talons, killing the admiral.Watrous, Valerie (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (i) and Javir Mena ©. (January 5th, 2018). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 5. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 5 Accessed 2018-01-07. Elms sensed Urun's death through the telepathic bond they shared. Due to Urun's sacrifice and the sacrifice of his warriors, Elms and her marines were able to escape Adena. However, the warriors that survived spoke only of conflict sparked by the terrans, causing the Auriga Tribe to call for action against the Terran Dominion. In the aftermath, Artanis withdrew his peace talks with the Dominion.Watrous, Valerie (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (i) and Javir Mena ©. (February 3rd, 2018). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 6. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 6 Accessed 2018-02-03. In Utter Darkness In an apocalyptic future glimpsed at by the Overmind (and others through it), Urun took part in a final stand on a distant, shadowed world against a hybrid-controlled Swarm. He rallied the remnants of the Great Fleet and had a small ground force gathered as well. He, alongside the remnants of his species, did battle. For all their valor, it was to no avail, and Urun fell alongside his people, declaring that there were "too many of them".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. Game Unit |fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=Urun SC2 Head1.JPEG |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=Phoenix SC2 Rend2.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Protoss |faction= |campname=''Wings of Liberty'' |baseunit=Phoenix |role=Admiral |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Mechanical |armortype= |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=4.25 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield=200 |shieldregen= |hp=400 |hpregen= |armor= |gun1name= |gun1strength=20 |gun1attacks=x2 |gun1ground= |gun1air=x |gun1cool= |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero=x |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Two Urun portraits are available to those who purchase a season 1 war chest. "Urun" is also a division name in StarCraft II. Urun pilots a powerful Phoenix in the mission "In Utter Darkness." It has an identical Graviton Beam ability as other Phoenixes. Abilities Upgrades Development It was stated that Urun would appear in Legacy of the Void.2014-11-13, Selendis/Urun/Mohandar returning?. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-11-132014-12-01, BlizzCon 2014 LotV Lore Community Corner Discussion with James Waugh. YouTube, accessed on 2015-01-19 However, he makes no appearance in the game. Data exists in the map editor for Urun as a hero unit in Legacy of the Void. Tooltips and buttons imply he would have piloted a , and had the ability Mass Recall. Other data implies Urun may have appeared as a hybrid of some sort.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). November 10, 2015 Personality and Traits An impatient individual, Urun was a traditionalist,2017-12-10, BlizzCon 2017 StarCraft II: What’s Next Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2017-12-10 and held to the tenants of the Dae'Uhl even after the End War. He was protective of his people, and those under his command were very important to him. He was not a great uniter like Artanis, but still respected the hierarch's vision.2017-12-10, BlizzCon 2017 StarCraft II: What’s Next Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2017-12-10 Urun had a high opinion of his own tactical abilities, and demonstrated elements of snark within his personality. He considered both zerg and terrans to be "lesser races." Of the terrans specifically, Urun was opposed to the treaty between the Dominion and Daelaam. However, his views appeared to become more favorable towards them over the course of the Battle of Adena, willing to trust the terrans while his fellow warriors were more doubtful. However, he still considered humanity to be "deeply flawed," and did not consider them worthy of standing alongside the Templar in battle (though noted that the terran Elms had proven herself "as worthy as any terran"). References Category:Protoss characters of the Dark Templar Saga Category:Protoss characters in StarCraft II Category:Protoss map and web characters Category:Protoss characters in Shadow Wars Category:Protoss Templar characters Category:Protoss politicians Category:Protoss zealots